Or Something
by AliL30373
Summary: One-Shot. Jade and Tori have been on a couple of dates, no one else knows about them yet. Jade got jealous and took it out on Tori. After the argument, in the black box theatre…


**I got this story from a RP I did on omegle, and now I've been contacted by the other person (who gave a lot of Tori's parts) so I'm able to give them credit for their massive input. Thank you BillieTheKid6 , I really appreciate your help.**

**So it's 2am and I just spent 2 hours stringing this together. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jades POV**

I slowly and quietly walked into the black box theatre to see Tori sat alone, crying over what had just happened. Tears fell down her cheeks as she clung onto the torn photo of us that I had ripped in a jealous rage. I hated seeing Tori upset and it hurt me to know I was the one who caused it. I quickly ran out the theatre to the nearest classroom, grabbed a roll of sticky tape and ran back.

Slightly out of breath I walk over to Tori, who was too busy trying to put the photo back together to notice I had walked in.

''Here…'' I say as I take the photo off Tori and taped it back together. Tears still rolling down Tori's cheeks "T-thanks'' she says quietly. I take a deep breath as I sit down next to her, "Tori… I'm so sorry, I just get angry and jealous and I took it out on you, I know I shouldn't have, I just can't stop. I'm sorry''. I rush out, placing my hand on top of hers.

Her hand flips over so we're now holding hands. "I only want you… I shouldn't have made you think I was interested in that other girl, I'm sorry too''.

"I only want you too, I promise I'll try and work on my jealousy'' I say with a light laugh.

"It's kind of sexy when you get angry… just not at me'' she smiles, moving from her seat and onto my lap.

"Well then I promise I'll stop getting angry at you, but I make no such promises towards anyone else'' I get out before I'm pulled into a kiss. The kiss deepens as I run my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entry. She opens her mouth slightly letting me in.

"Giving me a lap-dance are we now, Vega?" I smirk, to which she jumps off and looks at her phone.

"Oh would you look at the time, best get to class… don't want to keep Sikowitz waiting" she says nervously.

"Don't worry… I'd return the favour later" I say in a husky whisper, making her blush. She turns for the door but is stopped by me grabbing her hand. "Wait… We'll walk in together'' I say giving her a quick kiss before heading towards Sikowitz's classroom.

We walk into a busy and loud classroom hand-in-hand, and everyone goes silent as all eyes look to me and Vega. "What you all staring at?'' I say walking over to the only spare chair and sitting down leaving Vega stood up next to me.

"And where do you suppose I sit?'' she says.

"Oh would you look at that… I guess you'll have to sit on my lap again" I smirk up at her. She lets out a big sigh and dramatically sits down on my lap. I hug her waist to ensure she doesn't fall.

"You're really comfy, you know?" she whispers in my ear.

"hmm… and my offer still stands about later'' I whisper back making her blush again.

"Sorry Sikowitz, we're ready now" she quickly tells Sikowitz.

Nobody dared to even mention mine and Vegas behaviour during the lesson, until the end where Cat ran up and tackling us into a hug "yay-ey I'm so happy!" she says squeezing us even tighter.

"Cat, Cat you're killing me" I say sternly and she instantly lets go "Sorry Jadey, I'm just so happy you two are finally together!"

"Thanks Cat" Tori replies smiling at her.

I turn to Tori. "So you want to come to mine and watch a movie or something…" I suggest.

"Yeah… or something" she winks back at me.

We walk out of school holding hands and to my car. I open the passenger door for Tori and place a quick kiss on her cheek as she gets into the car. I get into my seat and start the car when I feel Vega's hand on my thigh. "As much as I'm enjoying that, Vega, I don't want to crash".

"Fine, West" she snaps as she moves her hand and turns to look out of the window.

A short car ride and a few songs later we pull into my driveway "there's no one home". I get out and walk round to her side of the car, opening the door and offering my hand as she climbs out. "You're cute when you go all gentle-lady on me" she smiles.

I barely get to close the front door behind us before Vega attacks my lips with hers, running her fingers through my hair. About a minute later I break the kiss. "At least let me offer you a drink first" I blush heading towards the kitchen.

"Do I make you nervous, Jadelyn?" She smirks. She does, but in a good way.

"A little" I say opening a bottle of wine and pouring 2 glasses and licking the remaining drops off the neck of the bottle as I hand her a glass.

"You're blushing, Jadelyn…" she says in a husky whisper, placing her glass on the counter and walking towards me. I quickly throw my head back, downing drink… it was only a small glass. She places her hands on my hips and pulls us even closer together, our noses touching. I close the space between us.

As the kiss deepens I reach my hand onto the counter behind me lifting myself up so I'm now sitting on the counter with Vega stood between my legs. I small moan escapes my mouth as I feel her hands run along my thighs. Suddenly I feel her lift me up, so I wrap my legs round her waist. She was stronger than she looked.

I'm placed onto the sofa with Vega now on top of me. After a couple minutes of kisses along my neck, and a few moans later she suddenly jumps up. "I'd much prefer a bed" she laughs and runs upstairs. I let out a loud groan as I stand up and start to follow her up the stairs, abandoning my top on the way up.

I'm greeted by the sight of Vega lying on my bed in nothing but a pair of lace panties, and I waste no time in joining her on the bed. "Nice clothes, but they'd look much better on the floor" she says.

"Very cheesy line, Vega" I say removing my jeans and bra and throwing them onto the floor.

"I was right though" she says placing kisses along my neck.

"Yeah Yeah…" I say slowly working my way down her chest, stopping at each nipple and biting lightly, earning a moan from Vega when I do.

"J-Jade… please, be my first Jade'' she says as I kiss my way down her tan stomach before stopping at her waistline and running my fingers along the top of her panties.

"100% sure?" I ask

"Make me yours" she whispers

"These will have to go then" I say taking off her panties and abandoning them on the floor. I slip two fingers into her, I let out a moan at how wet she was for me.

''mierda, jade sí''. Oh fuck, she'd slipped into Spanish, just when I thought she couldn't get any sexier. I keep hearing muffled moans and 'sí' so I take that as good and continue thrusting my fingers into her as a flick my tongue against her clit. "Más rápido" I understand what that means and go faster. As she lets out a few more moans I thrust a third finger into her.

I slow down as she lets out the biggest moan yet, and help her ride out her orgasm. I remove my fingers and let my tongue do the work. When her body finally relaxes she collapses her head onto the pillow, out of breath.

I kiss my way up her body and as I reach her lips her eyes are closed so I place a light kiss on her lips before collapsing next to her. "You taste amazing" I whisper in her ear making her blush. "So, you still want to watch a movie?"

"What about you?" she says looking into my eyes.

"What about me?" I ask smiling.

"Your turn" she replies, and before I can say anything she's straddling me, kissing and biting my neck lightly. My nails dragging up and down her back as she begins to suck on my neck. She sits up and smiles at the hickey she left on my skin, then slowly lowers down my body.

She wastes no time in removing my panties and throwing them away "Much better" she smirks up at me. That view was enough to make me even wetter, as I throw my head back my hips buck in anticipation. Suddenly I feel two fingers enter me.

"Ah, Fuck" I moan as she works her fingers in and out as well as sucking hard on my clit. After a few minutes and a lot of moans later I feel an explosion of warmth work its way through my entire body. Everything when a bright white for a moment and when I open my eyes I see Tori's beautiful face smiling right above mine. I pull her forward into a passionate kiss, I can taste myself on her lips.

"Perfect" I say quietly as she lays down resting her head on my breast.

Fuck, I love her. I love her so much, why did it take me so long to realise? I lean down and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Tori…" I take a deep breath when she looks up into my eyes. "I love you". I feel my cheeks getting redder, then I notice hers are too.

"I love you too, Jade" she kisses me.

We end up falling asleep for a while, our body's moulding together perfectly. Perfect.

* * *

**So I did a one-shot. Hope you liked it, please send me your reviews! Thank you for reading x**


End file.
